Huntsman AU
Huntsman AU '''(also known as '''Snow White & the Seven Dwarves AU) Is an alternate universe usually within Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons universe and Rise of the Brave Tangled Frozen Dragons universe. In the AU, Hiccup, Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel are the main characters within the Snow White tales and films. This AU can be considered as a sub-scenario of Fairy Tale AU. About the AU Spawned from fan art, this is based on (or even occurs within the same world) the story of Snow White & the Seven Dwarves, which was also a popular story for centuries. In this AU, the characters live within the same world as the events of Snow White, the Evil Queen and her mirror, the Dwarves and the Huntsman. The world and setting in Snow White and The Huntsman and The Huntsman: Winter's War films, makes this AU an alternative to Dark AU and War AU. Spinoffs AUs *Storybrooke AU *Descendants AU Featured Characters The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Hiccup is portrayed as The Huntsman from Winter's War and Snow White and The Huntsman. He is also cast as a male Snow White (from Disney's version) for the Hijack pairing. Jack Frost Jack is cast between a male Snow White and the Prince for Hijack, with the Elves as the Dwarves. He is also portrayed as the Huntsman. Merida DunBroch Merida's archery skills casts her as The Warrior from The Huntsman: Winter's War and her fighting spirit and being a royal also casts her as Snow White from Snow White and The Huntsman, with the Spell Cake as the Poison Apple. Rapunzel Corona Fans have cast Rapunzel as Snow White and the Evil Queen (because of her connection to the sun) from The Huntsman: Winter's War. Extra Characters Queen Elsa of Arendelle Because of her ice powers, the Castle she made with them and was set to be the villain in the original layout of Frozen, fans have cast her as The Ice Queen, must like how she is cast as the White Witch from Narnia. Fans also cast her as The Evil Queen's young, beautiful self. Should she be portrayed as Snow White, seven Snowgies can serve as the dwarfs. Mother Gothel Gothel cares a great deal about her image and beauty, just like the Evil Queen. The mirror in the tower (that shattered) can be used as her Magic Mirror and her true (old) age as her Old Woman discuses. Pub Thugs Seven of the thugs can be cast as the Dwarves, with the Snuggle Duckling pub as the cottage, when Rapunzel is cast as Snow White. As she is a royal that takes a shine to them. Hiro Hamada Fans have cast Hiro as male Snow White for the Hiromax pairing. Known Examples Fanfiction *Hiccup Haddock and the Seven Terrors, Part 1 by HorrorFan6 Mockup Art Hiromax 17.png Snow White And The Huntsmen AU By ROTBTFDfan22.jpg maxresdefault6452.jpg tangled-mother-gothel-snow-white-evil-queen.jpg tumblr_o5uzl2Nyqk1u75moro1_1280.jpg tumblr_o60fvs4TDA1u75moro1_1280.jpg tumblr_o60fvs4TDA1u75moro2_1280.jpg tumblr_o60fvs4TDA1u75moro3_1280.jpg MINIATURA.jpg tumblr_o5wlzaj9Ub1u75moro1_1280.jpg tumblr_o5wlzaj9Ub1u75moro2_1280.jpg tumblr_o5wlzaj9Ub1u75moro3_1280.jpg tumblr_oa1h5dugI41rzfuz5o1_1280.png th___winter's_war_(au)_-_i'm_sorry,sister.._by_lavearyn97-daefn78.png kristoff_as_the_huntsman_wallpaper_by_portiagm-d9x1lkf.png astrid_as_the_warrior_wallpaper_by_portiagm-d9x1m5h.png rapunzel_as_the_ice_queen_wallpaper_by_portiagm-d9x1kt9.png elsa_as_the_evil_queen_wallpaper_by_portiagm-d9x1kda.png mqdefault0977.jpg 7d9aef8b7d807ab7de40229f2907b95c.jpg GIFs tumblr_m70nikEZH71qlt206o7_250.gif tumblr_o7y8apujl91qfsgaho1_500.gif Fanart FrostBiteFairyTail.png Snow Jack.jpg Crossover snow white au by kikuri tan-d85bvmx.png Httyd crack snowcup by kikuri tan-d84ttuu.png Hiromax 10.png tumblr_ndlxcuzRAj1tn15zro3_1280.jpg tumblr_ndlxcuzRAj1tn15zro1_1280.jpg tumblr_ndlxcuzRAj1tn15zro4_1280.jpg tumblr_ndlxcuzRAj1tn15zro2_1280.jpg tumblr_neh5cuXCC71tn15zro1_1280.jpg tumblr_mo38luEMiH1s0y4vwo3_1280.png tumblr_mo38luEMiH1s0y4vwo4_1280.png tumblr_mo38luEMiH1s0y4vwo2_1280.png merida_as_snow_white_by_heroine_fa_c_n_xover-d7r2h3c.jpg merida_as_snow_white2_by_heroine_fa_c_n_xover-d7r2h2j.jpg snow_white_as_merida_by_heroine_fa_c_n_xover-d7r6cdi.jpg tumblr_o8bn4jseQt1u9ovlfo3_1280.jpg 0ac73e7a03afd81645a50ca638ce9873af68abc2e346dc6323461a5668bcd88c_3.jpg princess_anna_white_by_darthraner83-d9j8fif.png elsa_as_princess_snow_white_by_darthraner83-dabtpti.png Adef Abf.jpg 538f04ef8483a398835e9548d76d1b7e.jpg Videos *The Huntsman: Winter's War Non/Disney Trailer by Overland X *The Huntsman: Winter's War (Trailer Teaser) by LovelyxFairytale *The Huntsman ; Winter War || CGI Non/Disney Trailer by UnknownCyborg *Snow White and the Huntsman- ROTBTD by starskullsxxxx *Frozen Meets Snow White by PointLomaPictures *Huntsman Winter's War - Non/Disney by The Youtuber *The Huntsmen: Winter's War {Non/Disney Trailer} by Tash_xxo *The Huntsman Winter's War Non/Disney Trailer by Portia Medina Category:AUs Category:The Big Four Category:Fanfiction